The missing family
by valanthe
Summary: This is a story about what can happen when someone who always has control lose it for a night, and the consiquences that can last for years.


-1**CHAPTER 1: The Hogwarts Express**

Midra was sitting in the empty compartment staring out the window at the passing fields and forests wondering how on earth she had been expiated to Hogwarts.

_It was a nice cool August day and I was sitting in the backyard wondering what to do with my time, when all of a sudden there was this big white snowy owl flies right towards me in the middle of the day. Thinking the bird might be hurt I continued to stay seated Indian style on the lawn so that if it did hit me it wouldn't get hurt any worse than it already was, but instead of hitting me the bird flue over my head drooping a letter in my lap. As I picked up the Address through more than the owl had._

_To: Mrs. Midra Ells_

_112 main Backyard,_

_New Athens Ohio US_

_How could a letter be addressed to me in the backyard and be delivered to me in the backyard? Having no answer for my own question I decided To open the letter. When I read the first page I almost passed out from shock. Magic did exist. it was what I had always believed, and now I was involved with that world. I quickly ran to the house and yelled "Mom, Dad you've got to see this." When I showed them the letter they looked first at each other and then at me. At the look in their eyes my heart sank. I thought the worst it could be was they weren't going to let me go. Boy was I wrong. _

_As I stared at my parents wondering what it was they had to say I saw that my mother was on the verge of tears. She softly spoke "Midra we knew we would have to tell you some time. We had hoped to do it before this letter came." She stooped as if unable to continue but just looked at the floor before saying anything more. "You are adopted my dear."_

_At this I felt shell shocked. How could this be? I couldn't stay in the room so I took of up the steps to my room. After having lain on my bed crying for what seemed like hours (it was in fact an hour and a half) I got up and looked into the mirror. I had never noticed it till now but I really didn't look anything like my supposed parents, I mean I had long black hair that I usually wore in a braid on ponytail in the back, my eyes were either bright electric blue (only if I was in a good mood so you Know they weren't right now) or black the rest of the time. I was as tall as my dad standing a good 5 foot 10 if not taller and hadn't stooped growing yet. I had high cheek bones and sharp features and a rather deep but silky voice for a woman. My parents both had brown hair, and green eyes. Both with very plain faces and voices. My mother stood at around 5 foot 2 and dad was around 5 foot 9 or 10. _

_I guess that while looking in the mirror my mother had walked in and sat on my bed to talk to me. When I saw her I turned around and asked " Can I still go to Hogwarts?"_

_I guess she was a bit taken aback by what I had said but agreed non the less. That was three days ago._

At that a noise in the corridor out side the compartment brought Midra out of her musings. "What the hell!" she exclaimed getting up from her seat to find two boys and a girl on the floor out side of the compartment and three other boys stalking towards them. It looked as if the two bigger boys had thrown the three on the ground and that the shorter one was laughing at them and being quite rude.

Pulling her wand from inside my shirt sleeve (having not changed yet). She stalked into the hall and yelled _'stupefy_' at the bigger of the there coming on, the others stopped and stared at their comrade while she helped up the girl that had been thrown.

"That was cool! It was almost like you 'mione" one of the boys on the floor said.

Midra looked down and saw that the two the boys appeared to be about six years older then her. One with red hair the other with unruly black hair. The girl who was pulling out her wand had bushy brown hair and looked to be a little older then the boys but probably in the same year.

"Now I'll let your fiend go if you leave right now" well to say that the two took off at a hurried passe would be an understatement to say the lest as they took of down the hall. She said the counter course releasing the bloke she had stunned and he took off as well.

Midra then toured to the three beside me and asked "Do you want to sit in my compartment, there is no one else in there?" The two boys looked at the girl as if trying to decide if she could be trusted or not. If I hadn't been so pissed at my "parents" right then she would have laugh but as it was all it did was make her eye lighten a little.

At the sight of Midra's eyes changing the redheads jaw dropped making him look like a gold fish which did cause her to laugh, which made me close my eyes and when she opened them again they were all shocked to see they were now bright electricblue.

How did you do that?" they all asked at once.

"I don't know I've just always been able to do it, although it is more with my emotions then by my command." Midra replied to their question. "they are black when I'm mad or upset, they turn blue when I'm in a good mood. You know this is the first time they have been blue since I got my wand."

At this the girl cooked her head and asked two questions '"what is your name? and why haven't you been happy since you got your wand?"

"I'm such a twit. I'm sorry I should have told you my name before. It's Midra." Midra replied walking into the compartment and sitting down in my seat. "As for why I haven't been happy... it's because...I just found out that I- I'm adopted." Midra answer looking down at my lap not wanting to see the look in their eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you poor dear. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The three in the hall are ones that you don't want to meet alone their names are Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. They're Slytherins. We're Gryffindors.'

"I don't know what house I'm in yet, this is my first year." Midar replied. Looking back down at her lap trying not to cry and whispering under her breath "I just wish I know who my real parents were."

The only one that could hear her was Harry who felt a pain ripe though his chest, thinking 'At lest I know who my parents are even if they are dead.'

'Don't pity me fool. I can take care of myself. Just because I have a moment of weakness doesn't mean squat.'

At this Harry looked at almost frightened "How did you do that?"

"The same way you did. As I said I don't need you or any one else pity. I will find my family if it kills me." and with that she stalked out of the compartment for a few minutes.

"Is it me or dose see look really, really familiar?" Ron asked the others after Midra had left. Just as Ron says those words though the train grounds to a halt. Midar who had been standing in the corridor quickly slips into the compartment and pulls her robes on and heads for the door without even a second look at the friends, but one was enough for them to see that her eyes were an onyx black again. Making Hermione notice who it was that see looked like.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but it is a good place for me to stop. Please review. Hey if anyone has any ideas on what house to put Midra I'll take suggestions. I do except Flames but I really only just laugh at them any way. 


End file.
